


Shout Out to My Ex

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Y/N is nervous about meeting her boyfriend’s family anyway but when she realises his father is her sugar daddy from two years previous, she unexpectedly finds herself getting reacquainted with him in the only way she knows how.





	Shout Out to My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a screenshot that was sent to me on Tumblr which you can see [here](https://ne-gans.tumblr.com/post/179837157183/so-its-only-taken-me-like-three-months-to-get-it).

You should’ve recognised him by the sight of the back of his head - fuck, you spent enough time looking at it when he ate you out while he made you watch in the mirror but the severe lack of awareness of your surroundings had you swallowing your breath as your boyfriend Isaac introduces you to his parents sat before you at the table.

“Honey, this is my mom Lucille.” You debate leaning across to shake her hand but stop before you make a fool of yourself - this isn’t a job interview but you sure as hell know she’ll be evaluating your every move all night regardless. You smile sweetly and say hello before your eyes fall to the man sat next to her. The shock resonating across his face is momentary before he manages to stifle it with that all-knowing smirk plastered over his lips accompanied by the filthy gleam in his eye that has your panties soaking in minutes.

He looks a little more seasoned from the last time you saw him but it suits him. Age does nothing to quell his devilishly good looks but actually accentuates the features that had you falling for him in the first place.

“And this is my old man, Negan.” Isaac’s voice pulls you from your thoughts.

“Shit son, less of the old man.” He laughs, sending a ripple vibrating down your chest, warmth flooding your pussy. Fuck, he’s still got it. He stands and puts out a hand for you to take. You reciprocate and shake it meekly, the touch of his skin against yours ignites something so sinfully immoral inside you, you find it taking your breath away.

“Lovely to meet you sweetheart.” His voice is still so deep and booming and just the memory of it growling in your ear when he used to fuck you hard and deep almost paralyses you. You smile back at him meekly and take a seat opposite him and Lucille, occasionally giving her small smiles to make it less obvious that you can’t stop staring at the man sat next to her.

They split a few months before you met Negan but it still didn’t stop you from feeling guilty that they were still married when you first sucked the guy’s dick. After meeting in a bar, you were smitten from day one - every night you spent screaming his name while he made you come in ways you didn’t think were physically possible.

The man was an enigma and soon he was showering you with gifts, trips to exotic places and clothes so extravagant you felt like you were swathed in diamonds which you gladly returned with the one thing he craved from you most. 

“So what are we drinking?” Negan hands out the wine list, his thumb brushing your hand gently sending electric pulses shooting down your arm.

“Are we ready to order?” The waiter appears as you scan the list of drinks trying to scout out the one with the most potency. You’re gonna need it to help get you through this dinner. The way Negan’s looking at you over the top of his almost empty glass has your cunt clenching in your seat. Fuck.

“Same again for me, whiskey neat please. L - you having white wine?” You watch Lucille nod. “Large white wine. Guys, what are you having?” He looks to the both of you, Isaac ordering a pint of beer and you find yourself stuttering to ask for your own. 

“She’ll have a whiskey and coke with a slice of lime.” Negan almost snatches the card away from you to hand it back to the waiter, giving you a suggestive stare.

“How’d you know what she wanted?” Isaac enquires with a small laugh.

“Ah, she looks like a whiskey kinda girl.” Negan smiles at you and you can’t help but fidget in your seat trying to stifle the white heat starting to pinch at your thighs.

* * *

Dinner was full of small talk but trying to act like you didn’t know half the stuff Negan was telling you about his life was hard. You already knew he drove a Ferrari, owned three houses - all of which you’d fucked him in countless times - and that he and Lucille ran their car business together. You could tell Negan was impressed by your acting; asking questions in all the right places and showing interest in the things he and Lucille were telling you but the way he kept eyeing you up and down made your cheeks flush. The man still had the power to reduce you to a quivering mess two years on.

After your plates have been cleared away, you excuse yourself from the table to hurry to the ladies to calm yourself down, the heat in your thighs slowly expanding into an inferno blistering its way up into your stomach. Every word out of Negan’s mouth - regardless of how innocent they were - reminded you of the filthy things he’d whisper in your ear just as you were coming.

You splash cold water onto your flushed neck and chest, the chill soothing your skin as renegade droplets cascade down between your breasts and blot onto your dress. It helps a little but the sooner dinner is over with the better and you can go home with your loving, caring boyfriend but in the back of your mind you know you’ll be imagining Negan’s face instead of his son’s. Pulling the door open you step out in the hall, humming the same damn tune Isaac has been whistling for days and run straight into the back of someone.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” They turn around, your deep breath suddenly stalling in your throat and your chest begins to warm as their eyes meet with yours.

“Don’t sweat it.” Negan replies with a wide smirk edging toward you. You attempt to step back but the wall meets your back before you expect it to. “Hey, great fuckin’ job out there princess, you’re a better actress than I fuckin’ thought.”

“You shouldn’t have ordered me my drink.”

“Well I was gonna get you a Screaming Orgasm but that might’ve given the fuckin’ game away.”

“Negan—“

“See I’m still pretty upset I never got my farewell fuck.”

“What makes you think you deserved one?”

“Oh I think I did fuckin’ plenty for you to warrant a proper goodbye, don’t you think?”

The silence sitting thick between you is suffocating, Negan’s eyes trailing down over your breasts.

“I need to get back—“ His lips are against yours before you can take your next breath and forces you back into the men’s room, his hands roaming your body just like you remember, almost as if he’d never stopped.

Your dress is round your waist as he pulls you back into the furthest stall, forcing you onto his lap, rolling your hips tight into his groin. You can already feel his thick cock pressing against your core as he hurriedly unzips his pants and palms it free, a small dome of pre-cum glistening over the head.

Negan’s fingers work expertly to your drenched cunt, pushing your underwear aside, two fingers easily sliding inside you soon followed by a third. “Shit girl, you’re still so fuckin’ tight.” He growls against your lips, the taste of the whiskey on his tongue making you dizzy.

He teases you with his fingers briefly, just enough to get you to the point where he can slip his thick girth into your eager pussy without an inch of resistance. You both groan aloud as you sink down over Negan’s length, the delightful stretch you unconsciously memorised pulling at your walls. He rocks you in his lap, thumb against your clit coaxing your climax out of you. Whimpering, you nibble on his bottom lip as he fucks up into you and each hefty drag cause a plethora of staccato moans to punch out from your chest.

“Oh god— oh god—“

“Yeah baby girl that’s it,” Negan whispers huskily into your ear, “god I’ve missed fuckin’ you and this ripe little cunt. Ain’t fuckin’ felt anything like it since.”

You can feel the tremors of your orgasm starting as the toilet door swings open and you freeze instantly in Negan’s lap, feeling his cock twitch inside you. He doesn’t stop thumbing your clit, the thrill of getting you off whole someone else is only metres away was something he used to pride himself in. And he always won. His hand clasps over your mouth forcing you to swallow your scream, your ears prickling at the sound of the stranger stepping into the stall next to you.

That tune. Why do you recognise it—

Fuck. It’s the same song Isaac’s had in his head for days. The same damn song you were humming earlier. Your blood runs cold, your boyfriend only a five centimetre panel thickness away from the sight of his daddy’s dick buried inside your sopping cunt.

“It’s Isaac—“ You mouth to Negan but it doesn’t stop him. You try to slip off but he has other ideas, curling his hips to keep himself moving inside you while his thumb keeps up its unyielding rhythm. Your vision whites out, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at the sensation, coming so hard you think you might pass out.

Isaac finishes his business, still whistling the tune, the sound of the now steady stream of water filling the room telling you he’s washing his hands before the door slowly creaks open and silence follows. As soon as the door clicks closed, Negan’s pace magnifies, thrusting up into you so hard you can almost feeling him bulging in your belly. He comes thickly, hot and wet seed painting your insides as you surrender to your second.

This time you let out a shrill scream followed by the gruff drawl of Negan’s praise, “Good fuckin’ girl, that’s it, come round Daddy’s cock nice and hard.” You soon slump in his lap, uneven breaths rattling in your throat, Negan’s hands continuing to roam your thighs, sending a cool but sensual chill up your spine.

* * *

As you seat yourself back at the table, choosing to blame the food for your prolonged disappearance, Negan reappears with a delighted smile plastered across his face and plonks himself down opposite you.

“Where have you been hiding?” Lucille returns his smile.

“Oh, ran into an old friend. Couldn’t resist a little catch up.” His eyes linger on yours while he rests an elbow on the table, slowly bringing his index and middle fingers under his nose and gives them a long, satisfied sniff.


End file.
